Darkness Of Love
by moodyreindeer
Summary: He could see spirits in need. She was desperate for help. Follow the advenutre of two unusual teens as they face danger and love. Kick
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with a new story. MusicFuhreak helped me with the title. This story came to me while reading one of her stories and while watching Ghost Whisperer.**

* * *

><p>His name is Jack Anderson. He's been able to see ghost since he was seven. His first ghost was his father at his funeral. When Jack told his mom, she had said that his mind was trying to deal with grief. But he saw a few times after that also. Jack's grandfather said that he had the special gift of seeing lost spirits, like he could. Now Jack is fourteen and has helped over a hundred ghost in the past seven years.<p>

Her named was Kim Crawford. She died when she was fourteen in 2009. She could remember the tragic day like it was yesterday, even though the year now is 2011. Kim had pushed a little boy out of the way of a speeding car. It had hit her instead, causing an instant death. She had seen her funeral. Now she is held by a dark and evil spirit named Octis. He would watch his crystal ball in delight as Kim wandered the town helplessly, hoping that someone would hear her cries.

Octis knows her birthday is coming up in five months, so he has given her a quest. If Kim can find a living soul who can see her an help her find the one person who she means to the most, he will let her live. If she fail this task, Kim will be locked up in a dark sell in the deepest part of the underworld for all of eternity.

Read the dangrous and romantic adventure that awaits the two teens.

* * *

><p>Kim walked through the doors of her old high school. She looked around the hallway with the tiniest glint of hope in her eye. The poor soul came here everyday, hoping that someone will hear her. Or at least see her.<p>

It had been two days since her master, Octis, had given her the quest and the girl was wasting precious time. "Please hear me," Kim said quietly as she passed a big cluster of kids hurrying to class. Neither of them gave her a glance. She hung her head low and played with the hem of her dirty and faded tank top that was under a worn demin jacket. She slowly dragged herself down the hall.

Jack stood with his usual group of friends: Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. He heaved a sigh as they continued to fight over some video game the three had been playing last night. Jack usually would try and break up the fight but his mind was on the fight he had heard earlier that morning between his mother and grandfather.

_Flashback_

_Jack had just finished getting dressed and was making his downstairs when he heard his mom shout in frustrastion. "Would you quit trying to get him to embrace it?" she yelled. The young brunette heard his grandfather sigh. He quickly duck out of sight behind the wall and sat on a step._

_"He has to get used to using his gift."_

_"He should be living a normal life," His mother argued._

_"This is normal to him," the man said in return. Jack caught on that they were talking about him and exhaled silently. "It shouldn't be," the angered woman said._

_The boy got up from his hiding spot and quietly made his way upstairs before loudly coming back down._

_The two adults immeaditely stopped fighting when they knew they had company. His mother shot his grandfather a look that said they weren't finished._

_End Flashback_

Jack knew his mother hated that he could see ghosts. She thought that it was a useless power. Whenever she tried to convince him to ignore them, Jack would tell her the same thing. He loved to know that he was doing something good for somebody. Couldn't his mom understand that?

The bell screamed, warning the kids to get to their seventh class.

Jack watched his friend break up the fight and head to different classrooms, he, on the other hand, had his free period at this time.

* * *

><p>Kim exhaled, even though she didn't need to anymore, as she wandered the halls more. she had heard the bell ring and watched as teenagers split up with their friends to get to class. Some stayed back for free period.<p>

She saw a boy sitting on the staircase, bent over a notebook. She walked up the steps and sat a few steps behind him. Looking around, Kim saw that no one else was in the hallway. She shrugged it off. "This is horrible," she muttered. Surprising her, the boy in front of her turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked while looking at her with curious and slightly concerned eyes. "You can see me?" Kim asked in amazement. He nodded. "Uh-huh," he said. Kim scooted down so she was on the step behind him. "No offense," she said. "But something must be wrong with you." Shocking her even more, he laughed. "If only you knew." He shooked his head in amusment. "Now are you gonna answer my question?" the boy asked. Kim stared at him for a moment, her brown eyes dancing with excitement.

"I've heard of your kind," Kim said. he looked at her in confustion. "You can see ghost right?" The boy nodded, his shaggy brown hair getting in his face slightly. "Good. I'm Kim." She held her hand out. "I'm Jack." The two shook hands. "Now I'm not depressed," Kim said. "You can help me."

"How?"

"Well, we're talking."

"How can that help you?"

"No one else in this school can see me," her voice lowered sadly. Jack's eyes widened in realization. "You're a ghost." Kim nodded and looked down, not willing to meet his eyes. "I can again though," she said. "I have five moths to find someone that I mean something to. And only you can help me achive that." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to do it?" Kim asked, finally getting the courage to look at him. Jack nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy that this story got 9 reviews for one chapter. I hadn't been sure of this one because I wouldn't be ale to put in stuff that everyone likes like in my other Kickin' It story. And I didn't know how many people were into this kind of stuff for sure. So keep 'em comin and enjoy!**

**P.S. I tried to make this chapter have a little bit of humor in it. Not much though.**

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to trip Jerry when he was walking?" Jack asked as he and Kim made there way down the street to his house. Kim rolled her eyes. "He had been getting annoying," she said response.<p>

The boy chuckled as he opened the door."Mom!" he called. "I'm home and I brought a friend!" Kim nudged his shoulder. "Does she like you bringing ghosts into the house? she asked as his mom came to greet Jack by the door. "Head up to the third door to the right," Jack whispered to the blonde. With a nod, Kim quietly went up the stairs.

"Hi Jack," Ms. Anderson said. "How was your day?" Jack shrugged. "It was okay. I made a new name's Kim." Her face brightened. "Well that is wonderful," she said with a wide smile. Is she the one here?" Jack nodded and began up the stairs. "Yeah. We have some stuff to do," he said as he reached the top. It wasn't lie. Trying to save a ghost from an evil spirit is considered stuff.

Jack opened his bedroom door and found Kim sitting on his bed while looking out the window. Her face looked sad as she stared out the glass square with an expression of longing. she sighed. Jaack walked up beside her and looked to see a group of three girls laughing and talking with each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Kim jumped, slightly startled. "I miss being able to that," she replied as she turned away from the window. "I have no friends." Jack could tell she was on the verge of tears. "You have me," he said. She nodded and wiped her eyes as a couple of tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Shouldn't we get started?" Kim said in hopes of changing the subject.

Jack shot her a look of concern before nodding and going to his desk to get a notebook. "First," he started. "We need to make a list of people who you were the closest to." he walked back to the bed and sat down again. "Can you try and remember a few names and addresses?" Kim looked straight ahead with a distant look on her face for minute. "Sara Charles. Live on Hathorn Drive. Nick Gades on Waterlane street." Jack's fist tightened it's grip on the pen but Kim didn't notice.

Uh..." She cocked her head to the side. "Sidney Wotts on Applebottom Lane. Charlie Smiths. Same street as Sara. Emma Coles on Jackred Road. Cody Hills. 4 blocks away from here. And finally, My mom and dad. Same street as Sideny." Kim sighed and rubbed her temples. "It hurts remembering stuff," she groaned. Jack looked up from the paper and flicked his eyes towards her in concern."But I'm fine," the girl said quickly, seeing his expression.

He looked unconvinced but went back to the paper. "When should we start?" Jack asked as he plack the notebook inbetween the two of them. Kim shrugged. "Tomorrow? Since it's gonna be Saturday?" Jack thought about it. "Okay but I have karate at 9:30. Could we start at 10:15?" Kim's eyes lit up. "Can I watch?" she asked happily. "I used to take karate. I'm a black belt. Second degree." Jack gave her an approving look. "Sure."

The two started to talk about their favorite karate movies and the best moves they could do. They didn't the door open. "Jack," his mom said. Kim stopped and looked at said boy franticly. "Where's your friend?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Jack sighed. "She's sitting right beside me," he answered.

"Is Kim made up?" A hurt look made it's way onto Kim's face.

"No mom." Jack gave her a mean look.

"Don't use that tone with me young man and tell me the truth."

"I am! She's just not visible to you." His mother gave him a stern look. "I thought I told you that I don't like you talking to those odd things," she said. Jack's fist clenched. "And I thought I told you that I like talking to them," he shot back. "I save lives and help people. I like doing that. And Kim is my friend." Jack grabbed Kim's hand and gripped it tightly.

His mom sighed. "Fine," she told him. "But I don't want _things _making messes around my house so keep it in your room or your grandpa's." His mom shut his door and the two teens heard her decreasing foot steps. "Is she always that rude?" Kim asked as she looked down. Jack held his face in his hands. "No," he said. "She isn't a big fan of stuff that's out of the ordinary."

Kim looked at the door. "Then maybe I should find someone else," she whispered sadly as she started to get up. "Wait," Jack grabbed her hand to stop her. They both felt sparks go up their arms but ignored them. "I said I would help you and I will." Kim turned and looked at him. "But your mo-" "But nothing," he said, cutting her off. "I don't care what she thinks and neither should you. I'm not gonna stop after helping hundreds of spirits for over seven years."

Kim smiled. "Fine," she said caving. Jack gave her a smirk and pulled her in for a hug. They both pulled away after a minute. "Can I stay here for the night?" Kim asked blushing. "I really don't want to go back to Octis..." her voice trailed off. Jack touched her arm and made her look at him. "Of course," he said. "But your gonna have to sleep in the same bed with me." Kim blushed harder. "I can just sleep on the floor," she protested. Jack just shook his head.

* * *

><p>After talking for a couple more hours, Kim started to yawn. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy. "You should get to bed," he said and pulled the covers back. The tired girl didn't try to fight back as she slipped under the warm blankets and let her head fall onto the pillows. "Night Jack," she said sleepily. "Night Kim," he said as she drifted off into a deep slumber.<p>

He studied for a little bit before changing into pajamas and crawled in bed next to Kim. He looked at her and closed his eyes, feeling himself being pulled in by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to add a fight in and a little bit of romance. The next chapter will be up in...Two days? Anyway it will be soon.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. This would've been up earlier but I had been at my new school registering and stuff. I am so EXCITED! Except for the fact that I got lost while looking for my rooms, I know where to go and stuff. So over the next few weeks, I'll be updating as much as I can before school starts. Just tellin' ya so you have an idea of whats gonna be updated and stuff.**

* * *

><p>Sunshine peeked inside Jack's bedroom window and cars could be heard passing. Jack groaned and tried to go back to sleep. He laid there for a couple minutes before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed a lump laying next to him. Jack was super confused for a moment before everything from yesterday came rushing back to him.<p>

Kim.

Fighting with his mom.

Plans.

Jack looked at his clock to see it read 8:57. He dragged himself to his closet and picked out a red and black striped V-neck with black jeans. He threw some sweatpants and a Bobby Wasabi shirt into his navy blue duffle bag and walked to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and let his body relax at the touch of the warm water. After washing his hair, Jack got out and changed. Quickly brushing his teeth and hair, the boy went back to his room.

Opening the door, he saw Kim streching. "Morning," he told her. "Hi," she said groggily. "How'd you sleep," Jack asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Kim shrugged."Better then how I usually do." Jack noticed sadness flicker through her eye for a second before disappering. "Except for the fact you snore," Kim teased. He rolled his eyes and motioned dow the hallway. "Com on," Jack said. "Let's go down stairs." he turned around and walked to the left. Kim hesitated before following.

"Morning grandpa," Jack greeted as he reach the table. The man looked up from his cross-word puzzle. "Who's this?" he asked as he tilted his head in Kim's direction. "I'm Kim," she said brightly. "Nice to meet you." He waved before turning his attention back to the puzzle.

Jack put three pancakes on his plate before drownding them in syrup. Kim stood there awkwardly and stared at everything in the room. It was a sunny yellow with wooden flooring. Light blue drapes covered the window. She felt so out of place in this bright and cheery house.

Seconds passed and it was deadly quiet. Slowly the blond dragged herself through the door and perched her body on the wooden steps of their porch. Trees hid the sun and birds chirped. People rode on bikes, scooters, and skateboards. She missed it. Kim missed being able to be happy. It seemed like the world was mocking her, telling her that she should have Octis get rid of her forever. Kim sighed and looked at her dirty black converses.

It seemed like forever had gone by when Jack finally came out. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking down at her. Kim nodded and stood. The two started off down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Jack and Kim arrived at the dojo at 9:23. Milton was there and so was Eddie. "Where's Rudy and Jerry?" Jack asked on his way to the locker room. "Jerry has detention as usual," Milton answered. "And Rudy's in there yelling as some lizard to poop out a piece of rice again," Eddie said, jerking his thumb to the door behind him. Jack rolled his eyes and Kim put a hand in front of her mouth from laughing too loud when "JUST POOP IT OUT YOU STUPID ANIMAL" and "DON'T YELL AT HER! SHE IS VERY SENITIVE!" could be heard coming from the room.<p>

Jack just sighed and shook his head in amusement as the loud bickering continued and made his way to the locker rooms. He came out three minutes later in the other change of clothes that had been in the duffle bag. He put his stuff in his locker then joined the other is practicing. Kim sat on the bench and watched, laughing at time to time when Milton or Eddie fell on their faces or butts while screwing up a move.

It continued on until 10:10. The entire time Rudy had been locked up in his office with some other dude. "Ready to start?" Jack asked as he and Kim exited the mall. She nodded. "Do you want to start with your parents first?" He asked as they made their way to a three-story house that was a light brown type color. Kim looked at and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "Sure," she said as the two walked up to the door.

He rang the door bell and stepped back from the door as he and Kim waited for it to open. Applebottom wasn't the best street ever. Little pieces of trash littered the sidwalks and road and some of the houses were falling apart on the roof. "A tornado had recently gone through," Kim said as she saw him looking around. "It happened in December. For two months, everybody had people fixing their houses." Jack nodded in understanding.

After a few more seconds, the door opened to reavel a man with a mop of hair that was light brown and gray. He wore a black shirt with a picutre of a tree frog and slightly ripped jeans. His face was wrinkled but held youth and sorrow to it. His eyes were hazel with specks of gold in them. "Hello," he said. His voice sounded rough and deep. "Hi," Jack said. "I would like to talk to you and Mrs. Crawford. It's about Kim."

The man's eyes flashed with different emotions. Sadness, hope, anger, happiness. He moved to the side. "Come in." Jack and Kim slipped past him and watched as he closed the front door. A lady come into view. "Patrick, how's at the do-" She cut herself off when she saw Jack. "Oh, hello." She gave him a friendly smile. "This boy says he has something to tell us about Kim, Allison." The women's face faltered with depression. "Well why don't we go to the living room," Allison said as she and Patrick entered the room to Jack left.

Kim let out an shaky as she sat on the arm of the chair the Jack was sitting on. "I am a friend of Hers," he started out. "She told me how she died and she has a chance to come back." The Crawford's faces held confusion. "How could you have talked to her?" Allison asked with her voice cracking. "Is this some kind of scam?" Patrick asked with angry eyes.

"I can see spirits," Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

For a few minutes, The room was dead silent. Kim held her breath as she waited for it to end. Her mom looked around the room before she bursted out sobbing. She tried to speak, but it came out jumpled. Kim stood, aware that Jack's amazind brown eyes were burning holes into her back as she made her way to her mother.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Kim placed a white hand on Mrs. Crawford's shoulder. The crying woman gasped and jumped up, making the ghostly girl stumble backwards slightly. The woman looked at the boy in wonder. "You can," she said, appearing to be in a state of awe. "How is my baby girl?" she asked as she looked around the room eagerly.

Jack gave her a smile. "She's okay," he said. "And you do have a chance to see her again." At this statement, Kim's dad stood and made his way to his wife's side. "How?" he asked while his eyes got the tiniest sliver of hope in them. "First," Jack started as Kim perched herself onto the arm of the chair again. "You have to tell who she was closest too. Like passt boyfriends and friends.

After an hour of names and addresses, Jack said his good-byes and the two started off down the street. Kim sighed as she looked at her surroundings. She could remember all the houses she passed. Jack looked over at her. "Are you okay?" he asked as a gentle April breeze blew around them. Kim turned her eyes to his. "Yeah," she said while nodding a little too quickly. The boy saw sadness and pain flash through her eye but kept quiet. He knew that being here was killing her.

A screamed filled the air. Jack jumped as a cruel laugh followed. Then, everything was silent. He spun in a circle, his body filling with panic. "Kim!" Jack called.

"KIM!"

* * *

><p>Octis laughed as he watched Kim struggle with the tight chain that kept her in place on the wall. He waved a hand up. As he did, a ray of dark red sparks flew from his finger tips and shot Kim in the chest. She let out a scream of pain. The speard through her entire body.<p>

Her head spun and her vision was tinted red before going black. Kim's body went numb as she lost concusioness. Octis smirked in statisfaction as her dropped.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as he fell onto his bed. He looked everywhere. Where could Kim have gone? They had been doing just fine and... She left. Jack stared up at the ceiling as thought swam around in his head.<p>

He stayed like that. He didn't move for hours. The boy just drowned in his own thoughts, entering a strange trance. Slowly he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_*Dream*_

_"Jack!" A voice shouted. He looked around in the darkness. He knew that voice. He had longing to hear it. "Kim!" he shouted as the name came to him. "Where are you?" Jack started running forward, only to find himself in darkness again. "You need to help me," Kim pleaded. "Octis have caught me. I don't know what to do. Please help!"_

_"How?" Jack as he looked everywhere. But nothing could be shown. "This is the way we can conmunicate without him knowing," Kim stated as she appeard. Her appearence was more faded and weak but Jack was happy he could still see her. "You need to find the foutain of Many Rings. Drink from it then say my name three times. I will immeaditeally become your servant. But Octis will still for me and you will be in even more danger." Her chocolate eyes were filled with desperation and worry._

_Jack nodded and stepped closer to her. "Can you give me anymore hints?" he asked. Kim looked everywhere nervously. "I can't say much except that it's hidden where it is the most dangerous," Kim said. "We don't have much time left. I'll be back again as soon as I can." With that said, her image started to shimmer and faded into nothing._

_*End Of Dream*_

Jack bolted up from his bed. He darted to his calender and stared at the date. April 3rd. Kim told him that she had started about three days before they met that only left them 4 months and two days before it was her birthday. Jack sighed and his shoulders dropped. How was he supposed to find the Fountain of Many Rings? He thought for a minute before brightning with an idea. Grandpa. He would probably know where it was. And as long as his mom didn't find out he was all for it.

The boy raced out of the room and down the hall to a creamy colored door with a few karate posters on it like his.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't as long as my other chapters for this story ut I couldn't think of whatelse to put that wouldn't give away too much. So I'll try and start the next one soon. But in the meantime, you guys have something very important to do for me...<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that the last chapter was crappy but I wanted to get all of my stories updated and post a one-shot I had been thinking of so it was kind of rushed. And this is kind of a make-up chapter I guess you could call it.**

**But I tried to make this one better. So... I think that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa?" Jack said as he walked into his granfather's room. The man himself was sitting at desk, hunched another puzzle. "Yes?" he asked while looking up. "Could help me find the Foutain of Many Rings?" Mr. Howard 's eyes seemed to fill with suprise and anger as he set down the puzzle and stood.<p>

The man walked over to a shelf that was hammered and nailed to the wall left of the door. On it were books that looked like the kind that you saw in magic movies. He grabbed the top one and sat on the bed. He patted the space next to him, signaling Jack to join him.

"128 years ago," Mr. howard started, "a maiden had fallen upon a marble foutain. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She had ran away to the Forest of Scars to escape her master, Graton." "Why is it called 'Scars'?" Jack asked with curious eyes. His Grandpa sighed and his eyes got cloudy with rememberance **(is that even a word?)**. "A lot of run aways went through there but never came out. She was the only one that could see the foutain. She told her friend about and showed her where it was. Her friend called her crazy and never spoke to her. The lonely maiden went their everyday, speaking to it. It was as if she thought it was person. In a way it was. One day, while she had been looking into the water, she found a gold ring. It was amazing. It was a dark yellow with red crests going around it.

"On that day, she promised herself that the foutain would be called 'Foutain of Many Rings' from that day on. After a century went by, she never aged. Everyone she knew had died, but she still remains there, talking to the foutain. She will see the spirits of her old friends go by every once and a while but not often."

Jack stared at the man beside him for a minute. The teenage boy took in his grandfather's wise hazel eyes and tiny wrrinkles on his face. Freckles littered his tan face like rain on a leaf. He had broad shoulders and tan skin. His gray and brown hair never seemed out of place, like Jack was looking at a picture instead of the real thing.

It suddenly dawned to him. "You were there, weren't you?" Jack asked in amazement. Mr. Howard sighed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them. "Yes," he said finally. "We had been in love. But her master had caught her sneaking off to see me and..." His voice started to crack as he tried to will the tears to stay hidden. "He threatened to kill her if we didn't wtop seeing each other. My mom had been a witch, so she made it so I could never die. She could predict the future but she wouldn't tell me all of it. When she made my immortal, she had told me 'two spirits will be combined by the most powerful yet risky gift'." Jack nodded in realization.

"When should I leave?" Jack asked as he stood from his spot on the bed. A silence hung in the air. It wasn't comfortable but wasn't awkward either. "You will leave at dawn tomorrow," his grandfather told him as he stood also. The man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I believe that you will do what is right," he stated. "Do not prove me wrong." Jack nodded as he hugged Mr. Howard tightly. "I won't," he promised. Then he looked at his grandfather one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Kim groaned painfully as she leaned over and scrubbed roughly at the crimson marble floor. she had been doing it for a couple hours straight. Who knew what Octis had in store for her next. But whatever it was, there would be pain. It didn't matter what type of pain it was just as long as he got to watch her suffer, he was all for it. The girl watched as her tears slid off her cheeks and spalsh onto the ground as she dipped the filthy rag into the bucket full of water next to her. Kim had been so close for freedom only to have her chances taken away.<p>

Kim stood and looked at the now glowing floor in front of her. Even though it glowed brightly, it held evilness with it. As if to remind her of the terrible after life she has and will probably have for all of eterinty. Kim exhaled solwly, trying to calm herself down before she bursted into tears.

_'Relax, Kim,' _she thought as she lifted the bucket and made her way into a different room. _'You still have a little more than four months to complete the task. And Jack would want you to be brave. He will resuce you.' _Thinking about Jack made Kim let a tiny smile slip onto her lips. He was her only friend. She believed that he would came through for her. He had told her himself that he wasn't going to give up on her. She got back on the ground as she placed the bucket next to her. She took out the rag and moved it against the dirt covered floor.

Kim laughed to herself as the smile remained on her face. Never would she have thought that she would be smiling as she did painful work.

* * *

><p>Jack shifted his heavy backpack on his shoulder for the millionth time that he had put it on. It held spare clothes, toiletries, and the map Mr. Howard had given him earlier that day. He was skating on the edge of town where the map had led him. Kim came acrossed his mind more then a few times as he passed store after store. <em>'I will find her,' <em>he thought again and again. _'I have to, her life depends on it.' _the thought of losing her made Jack speead down the gravel covered sidewalk faster. The confused boy didn't know why but he always got a weird feeling in his stomach when Kim came up.

But it was a good feeling. Jack sighed as he passed a sign that read in big letters:

**You are now leaving Califoria, Los Angles.**

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how I feel about the ending on this one. But you can blame school and my stupid stuffed nose for it being too short. I had already planned on having this up earlier but stuff happened so it's up tonight. I don't know when I'm gonna be updating but it will be soon. I just have to get all my school things done first.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in so long. I am super busy with homework and school. Plus I just joined a club. So that will be taking a least an hour or more so that means that I will update late Wensday nights and weekends. I don't know how often I will update on Tuesday, Monday, or Thursday but I'll figure out something for the sake of my readers.**

**Do you think that I am rushing the plot for this? It feels like I am but I don't know what you guys think. So tell me. In a review or PM.**

**So I'll shut up so you can read.**

* * *

><p>Night had come a litte to quickly for Jack's liking. The stars stared down at him as he pulled over to the side of the road. He placed his skateboard next to him as he leaned against a trees. A light fog had come sometime during that afternoon. His mind was spinning. Kim invaded it constantly.<p>

He started a fire and looked into it's burning and oddly hypnotic flames. They flared and danced in front of him wildly. Owls sounded behind him and crickets joined. Jack pulled his attention away from the fire and to the map he had spread out in his lap. It was yellow and crisp with age. He had stopped for the night a little more than a quater to his destination. He covered maybe fiftey miles or so by skateboard in the time of 7 hours. It would take forever to get there by this rate. Jack growled in frustration, his hands forming fists. The boy had at least 25 dollars with him. But they would only give him enough money to go on 4 long distances and 2 short ones.

When had everything gotten so complicated? Giving up and not helping Kim defenitely wasn't an option nor did he chose to even consider it. But how bad was Octis really? How much power could one evil ghost have? It couldn't be that much, could it? Jack sighed threw himself backwards, his back hitting the dew covered grass softly. He closed his eyes and realized how tired he was when he immeaditely fell into a uneasy sleep.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

_It was pitch black again. Jack waited a while until something shimmered a few feet away from him. Soon Kim took it's spot. "Thank goodness," she breathed as she stepped closer to him slowly. Jack watched her movements observantly while taking in the rest of her appearance. She wore a hideous brown and torn dress. It looked like it was sewn together by patato sacks. But she still had on her converses. "These are my work clothes," Kim said timidly._

_Jack stayed silent. It felt like he hadn't seen her in so long. Even though it had been less than twenty-four hours. "I missed you," he said absentmindedly. They both blushed. "I missed you too," Kim told him shyly. "I wish there was another way so we could see each other more often." A slience passed inbetween the two. It was a eerie type of silence. Kim stepped closer to him. Jack watched as she broughrt a hand up to face. It shimmered as the two different type of skins made contact._

_The image of Kim started to fade away. She smiled at him sadly and waved as she disappeared._

* * *

><p>Jack sat up groggily. It seemed as if his dream meetings with Kim are getting shorter and shorter. The sky had gone from serious navy blue to a light and intense violet. The air was cold and nippy. He shivered and zipped up his jacket to his chin.<p>

He would have to start early if he wants to get there at a decent date. Time was going by faster then he thought it was. _'Better get a move on,' _Jack thought bitterly as he shouldered his backpack and boarded onto his skateboard.

As he started down the road, a black shadowy figure slipped off a tree and into the deep darkness.

* * *

><p>Kim wiped at tears roughly with her fists as she straightened out her dreadful dress. Octis had called one of his "faithful" servents to tell her that he wanted to speak with her immeaditely. Slowly, she made her way up the creaky wooden steps that led to the door. Her room was in a small storage space in the basement. The only thing that she had in there was an extra pair of clothes-that Octis had oh so kindly had given her after her first few months of workng for him- and a stained twin mattress. It wasn't much but Kim would have to survive on her life with the evil ghost.<p>

After drowning in her own thoughts, Kim found herself in front of the master's throne. It was made partly from black velvet and dirty and cracked bones. The sight of it made her shiver. From his place on his throne, Octis grinned down at the blonde sinisterly, showing her a perfect view of his crooked yellow teeth. "Hello worthless one," he said in sickly sweet tone. But his voie sounded like two types of metal grinding against each other. "I have fantastic news."

Those words were never good with him. It always meant that something terrible was going to happen to someone or something. "I have decided that I will be getting married in two months." Kim stared at him in disbelief and relief. "What does that have to do with me?" Kim asked slowly. Octis laughed dryly, the sound echoing off the walls in a cruel and humorless way. "That's just the thing my dear," he said. "You will be my lovely bride."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! I bet you guys weren't expecting that to happen were ya? Anyway, the next will be up tomorrow or Friday. And can we at least get to 60 reviews please? If we do I will update.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**There is a reason for why this is so short. It is because I had to do homework and didn't have enough time to fully plan out a longer chapter so I'm kinda just uploaded this to keep you satisfied.**

**If you want something to happen PM me please. Or review it if you must. I really want your ideas to be included in this story since you like it so much and abandoning it is clearly not an option.**

* * *

><p>The world seemd to freeze.<p>

Kim stared up at Octis, eyes wide in horror. This couldn't be happening. It was all a nightmare. She had to wake up soon. OCtis let out another loud laugh at her expression. Pleasure filled his body and was clearly visible on his face. "I knew you would love the news," Octis exclaimed gleefully, his face streching into a twisted smile. "I will never marry you," Kim managed to say. Octis's eye flared with piercing fire in both sockets. After a minute, they calmed down but still remained there.

A black shadow glided over to the evil ghost lord and a jumbled mumuring could be heard. It was loud but still sounded like a whisper. It was another servent. The shadows were lost spirts that were meant to go to the Fields of Punishment. But Hades had been oddly kind to give them to Octis, who had as much torture-maybe even more- as the fields.

Octis beamed down at the girl as the spirit slithered away into darkness. "Unless you want your poor Jack to die, you have to." Kim's eyes matched the same size as baseballs. "You wouldn't," she pleaded weakly. Another laugh erupted from his throat. "Oh, we all know I would, my dear." He lifted his hand and spoke a few words in Anicent greek before a bright crimson ball of eletricty appeared in his hand. Kim let out a blood-curdling scream as Octis threw the ball at her chest. It landed in the middle perfectly, sending Kim to her knees, motionless.

Her vision got darker as the sound of a booming voice and heavy footsteps decreasing faded. The last thing she heard was a scruffy voice muttering as someone lifted up her limp body. "Poor girl," the voice seemede to say over and over again.

* * *

><p>Jack speeded down the side of the highway. It kind of made him wonder why nobody pulled over and asked him why he was on a skateboard on the side of the road. But he quickly dismissed the idea as a sign came into his view.<p>

As he got the closer the words became clearer.

**Rapid Water Hills**

**1 mile**

Jack cheered silently as he pumped his leg faster and faster. He was almost there! The map had told him that the Foutain of Many Rings were hidden somewhere in the woods near Rapid Water Hills. The sun had finally rised at around 7:00ish. He had already gone through at least 3 different cities that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I can't stressed this enough. I need ideas from you. And review. Tell me your feedback and what I need to work on.<strong>

**And please don't make the ideas too gory. Do you know what I mean by that? It's just that pain is fine to me but not with the blood dripping and skin melting stuff. I save that for a more of a horror movie story. And if you can only think of gory stuff that is fine. Just send it to me and I will tone it done a bit to like where there a amount of blood with swords. But that's it.**

**And if your wondering why I am chewing you out for the goriness, it's because I _NEED _ideas for this storry desprately and I will except anything as long as it fits my terms since it will be published in my story. And I'm if that sounds bratty to you but it's true.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The idea was sent in by a review whose name will not show up. I tried but it just wouldn't show so for now I'm gonna shorten it and say Wolfie101. I hope the person isn't offened. And did anyone catch how I combined Percy Jackson & Olympians in the last chapter? I thought that Octis was so much like Hades that they could be evil buddies or somethin'.**

* * *

><p>The next moring Kim quickly finished tying her shoes before standing from her bed. She sighed and ran a hand through her knotted hair distractedly. Octis had been oh so kind and let her see Jack today but only until midnight. Staring at her watch she saw that it was 6:30 am. Her body ached from the painful blast yesterday but Kim ignored it. She quietly started to climb the steps. One of her only friends, Nacy the chef, had promised to alert Octis's head guard of her leaving.<p>

Many lost souls had been forced to work for him. Many sweet and caring, looking after her because Kim was the only kid aroung the dump. Some of the old ones were cranky and grumpy most of time but had there moments of niceness once in a while. And the other small amount that have been here the longest lost most of there sanity years, possibly even centuries, ago.

Catching a glimpse outside a window, Kim saw that black clouds swirled around in the crimson sky. Why did everything have to be blood colored? It was a pretty gruesome sight when you see it for the first time. The blonde shuttered as she remembered her first time coming to the smokey gray castel. It hadn't been pleasent to say the least. Kim shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and quietly made her way out the door. She reached up and grabbed a bronze heart that hung on a silver chain. Her lips moved and tiny whispers escaped Kim's mouth as she spoke a small spell. The heart began to glow and her body shimmered brightly as she started to dissapear. Kim continued to say the spell until her body went numb and the air turned thicker.

She kept her eyes closed and stopped speaking. A few seconds passed until she was able to feeling her body again. Her eyes opened slowly to reavel that she was in a type of woods. The sky was a delightful violet. The trees got tangled with each other by there long and skinny branches. Leaves crunched under her feet as she walked. After walking for a while muttering could be heard. Kim cocked her head to the side and followed the noise to a big tree. A figure of a boy could be seen leaning against the trunck, his back arched as he looked at a piece of stained and crisp paper. Their hair surrounded their face in a curtain type way. Kim beamed as she reconized him.

"JACK!"

He looked up a second too late as she tackled him to the ground. Jack laughed as the two of them rolled off each other and laid closed together. "Kim," he said happily. She smiled at him and waved slightly. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" Her face suddenly changed. Her smile left instantly and her eyes turned sad and wide in fear. "I have some bad news," she said slowly, watching as Jack's face softened in concern. "What is it?" he asked quietly while turning on his side so he could face her. "Octis is-" Tears started to roll down Kim's face and she looked away from the boy beside her. She couldn't tell him. There wasn't a good way to look at the situation at all.

"He what?" Jack asked angrily. Kim winced at his tone. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat with difficultity. "He- he said that I have to marry him."

Silence.

Dead silence.

Jack reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. Kim stared straight up at the sky and didn't pull away. These moments were the kind she found simply amazing. Nothing special but nothing boring. Everything just seemed to fall into place at the time. They didn't have to being someone else or do something they didn't want to do. They could just be them. Kim hasn't had very many moments like that. None except the one right at the moment with Jack. But he didn't seem to mind it either. "We have to get going," Jack said finally. Kim nodded and sat up. "I know."

The two walked in silence, the faint sound of water crashing getting closer and closer as they neared the falls. "What was that paper you were looking at?" Kim blurted out, her curiosity to find out too overwhelming. "A map," Jack answered as he pulled it out from his pocket and unfolded it. Grandpa gave to me before I left..." He trailed off sadly, making Kim fill with guilt. "I'm sorry for all of this." Jack let out a dry laugh. "I wish you would quit saying that," he muttered while kicking a fallen acorn. Neither of them spoke as the falls came into view.

It was an amazing sight. Rushing water as clean as new tile run over an edge. Kim breathed in it's fresh air. But she was dead and didn't need to. '_Old habbits die hard,' _she thought bitterly as they got closer to the raging falls. Tiny droplets of water hit them harmlessly. "Where is the foutain?" Kim asked as she peered over Jack's shoulder at the map. He pointed a finger across the wide lake. "In that forest," he said hopelessly. The girl nodded and stared at the trees. She reached for her necklace and clutched the heart tightly again.

Her mouth moved in silent words and her eyes had slipped closed. Jack watched her as the heart started to glow a brilliant gold. A brdige formed itself across the lake. Kim opened her eyes and and she looked tired. "We have to hurry," she said , inching closer to the bridge. "It won't last long." Jack joined her at the beginning. Together they ran on it quickly, making it to the other side in record time. Just as they started to walk off and the bridge started to fade, Kim swayed slightly almost collasped but Jack caught her. "You okay?" he asked gently. She groaned and nodded. He looked at her reculantly but they started off again, unaware of the moving shadows watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I worked on it forever, trying to get it right. Hopefully it's good enough for y'all.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I was busy updating some new stories I posted a week or so ago. And the sequel for Under All The Stress is up. I know a lot of people have been waiting for that. So check it out.**

* * *

><p>It felt like they had been walking for hours. Kim barely had any energy left from doing the strong spells in the same day. Jack kept an arm around her shoulder, eyeing her observantly.<p>

Her body swayed as they walked. She leaned into his side with her head on his shoulder. "Almost there," he told her encouragingly. Kim's eyes rolled back and her body went numb. He caught her just as she was about to fall over. He pick up her body and carried her bridal style. "Come on," Jack whispered to her frustatedly. "Don't leave me now." Jack started to run when a white thing came into view. Kim shook in his arms. He stopped and panted when he reached it.

It was the foutain.

It was an amazing sight. The foutain was a least 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide. Clean, fresh water spouted from it and flowed pleasantly. It was completely marble, a little dirty but still beautiful. Humming filled the air softly, coming from a girl sitting comfortably on the edge of the foutain.

She was no older then 18. She had tan skin and light brown hair. Her dress looked like it was made out of sacks and Jack wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. He cleared his throat loudly. The girl stopped aburptly and looked up at him. "Oh, hello," she greeted him with a startled smile. "I didn't expect anyone to come at this hour." Jack knew what she meant. It had to be at least 9:00ish in the morning. And she probably didn't get very many people to come in the Forest of Scars that often.

"I am the grandson of Richard Anderson," Jack stated calmly and gripped Kim tighter. Her eyes sadden and her gaze averted to the water while her body went tense. She seemed to relax at the sight. "Well," she started sadly. "I guess you must know my name. I am Caroline Lynn Lewis." they shook hands.

Caroline's eyes finally landed on Kim. "Oh dear," she said in alarm. "What happened to this young one?" She helped Jack set the girl on the edge of the foutain. "She needs me to drink from the foutain to free her from her evil master." Caroline nodded in under standing and motion toward the foutain. "Go ahead," she urged. Jack leaned forward and dunk his head in the water. He remained under there for a second and swallowed some water before coming back up.

Kim's body glowed faintly and her eyes opened as she sat up. "What happened?" she mumbled quietly while rubbing her head. Jack rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. "Your at the foutain," he whispered in her ear. "And I did it." Kim smiled before noticing Caroline. "Who is she?" she asked and pointed at the other girl. "That's Caroline," Jack informed her. "The keeper of the foutain." Caroline waved at her shyly and Kim waved back. "You okay?" she asked the blond. Kim nodded and looked at her surroundings to see nothing but a dozens of trees, bugs, sticks, and dirt.

The three talked for a while. Kim told horrible stories of Octis and Caroline told them terrifying memories of her master. Everything seemed calm and nice when suddenly Kim's body jolted and she fell to the ground, cluthing her stomach. "Kim!" Jack dropped to her side with Caroline on her other. "What was that?" the boy asked in panic."

"We're not alone," Kim said weakly. Shadows danced on the trees and watched in pleasure at the pain they were causing the ghost girl from swiping her energy, leavinger her with barely any left.

"There coming for me..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap! Don't know when I will update but this story needed to have a new chapter so I thought 'what the heck' and started writing.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating. I've been working on different stories and got sidetracked with school and other stuff. But I'm back now.**

**And this story will probably be finished in two more chapters. I've been trying to strech it out as much as I could but I really want to start a new story from the list of them on my profile (you can look at them and tell me which one sounds best).**

* * *

><p>After helping Kim lay on the edge of the fountain, Jack looked at her with nervous and worried eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. The blonde pointed weakly at a dark shadow. Caroline and Jack looked at it in horror. They hadn't noticed before, but the shadow seemed to be a living on it's own. It's lengthy branches swayed wildly even though there wasn't a breeze.<p>

Caroline seemed to notice what effect this had on Kim. "We need to get her out of here," she stated as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Take this with you." She handed a square shaped object wrapped in worn cloth to Jack as he balanced Kim in his arms. "What is it?" he asked. "It will help you," Caroline said quickly, keeping her eye on the shadows. "Just hurry. I'll be fine." Jack looked at her one more time before sprinting off into the forest.

Kim was extremly light in his arms, a feeling Jack didn't want to get used to. Her head lolled to the side as he set her down by a tree. Jack was pretty sure he had put a pretty good distance between them and the shadows. " I think we're good," he declared, mostly to himself though, considering all he got from Kim was a groan.

He sat down next to her and looked around. Nothing was new. All that there was to look at were dirt and trees. Glancing at his watch, Jack saw that it was almost 9:30. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?" the brunette asked the blonde, which seemed completely stupid since she could barely stop her eyes rolling to the back of her. Kim looked at him weakly. "I'll be fine," she said feebly. "I'm used to this kind of stuff."

That made Jack mad. He felt his blood start to boil as he grabbed the ghost girl's hand and held it tightly. "Don't worry," he told her as soothingly as he could. "I'm gonna make sure that it will never happen again." Kim looked away. She wanted to believe him. And maybe a part of her did. But a really big part of her heart had already given up and was trying to acxcept she was going to marry on of the baddest masters ever.

The silence between the two went unnoticed, both teens too busy drowning in their owns thoughts to start saying anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness but I needed to updat this chapter. And as my teacher also always says, I have a method to my maddness.<strong>

**Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. I'm back. Do ever get a writing streak? Where you just can't stop coming up with ideas? That's kinda what I have. I keep getting ideas for stories that I wasn't even gonna start until after New Years. So I'm kinda going hectic to organize those ideas and keep them in order. So for now, I just gonna pretend that it's because of the holidays, because for all I know it may be.**

**So sorry for that rambling. It probably doesn't even make any sense. So this story will go on for one or two more chapters. That I am sure of. Then I'm gonna focus on my other stories and start the new ones on my profile. And since I have so many stories ideas that I want to start, I'm gonna have a poll and I need you to vote on which stories I should do. **

**And I do this every once in a while so you guys know where I am in the stories and that kind of stuff:**

**Forever Haunted: I'll probably update that in a week or so. I can't really determine how long the chapters will be because it really just depends on my mood and how much I feel like writing that day. But I am trying to make this a little longer that the first one. Did I tell you guys that it was a series? I forgot if I did or not. But anyway the series title is 'Family Treasures' and book three 'Secret Garden' will be out by spring maybe? **

**Never Forget The Moments: The next chapters are coming along. Slowly. I am kinda losing focus on it though. So I don't know how long it gonna take me to finish but probably a while.**

**Behind The Scenes And Things We Don't see: This probably won't be too long probably no more than 50 or 40 chapters long. I kind of just doing what I'm doing with NFTM, losing focus. So after it is finished I'll just post seperate one-shots of them.**

**Heart Of Fire: It's one of the stories where I have the most insipration. I keep getting ideas for it so it will probably be done in a couple months, like be Feburary. I just posted the third chapter and I might be posting later this evening.**

**Like I said before, once one of these is finished I'll work on the other some more and once I feel I can start another story I will.**

* * *

><p>Neither spoke. Kim could hear crows in the distance. They sounded depressed, matching her mood perfectly. She felt Jack take her lifeless and cold hand into his warm one. she wondered why he had stuck around this long. It's not that he seems like the person to give up on anyone, but why put up with it? It was obvious that there was no hope, at least to her anyway. So why bother?<p>

"We're going to be okay," Jack said softly. Kim glanced over at him, startled. "How do you know that?" she asked, not willing to meet his eyes. "Kim," he said sternly. "Look at me." when she didn't, Jack sighed and guided her face towards his. "I told you. I never gave up on someone before and I won't start with up." Kim smiled slightly at hiss use of the word 'somebody.' She leaned over and hugged him. Jack wrapped hsi arms around her tightly.

Kim took in his warmth, knowing that once they pulled back, she would feel empty and cold. They looked at each other a moment after pulling away and got to their feet. the brown-eyed boy kept an arm around the blond to keep her stable. She leaned her head on his shoulder as her legs started to wobble. "You okay?" Jack asked gently, looking down at her in concern. Km just nodded, trying to will herself to stand.

Kim looked at her watch. It was nearing noon and they still didn't have an answer. "We should probably get-" She stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong?" the boy asked nervously. She didn't answer. "Kim?" Jack said more forcefully. "Kim? Answer me!" Kim looked at him before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees buckled. He let out a gasp and caught her body just as it was about to hit the ground.

Jack took her body and set it on the ground. He took her shoulder and shook her carefully. "Wake up," he told her helplessly. "Wake up!" Jack cupped her face. "Please..." A laugh rung throughout the woods. It made his body go cold. Jack turned around slowly and saw a tall, nightmarish person standing before him.

Octis smiled his awful rotten smile. "Hello," he greeted with his ugly snarl. "Nice to see what tramp would take in a brat." Jack felt his blood boil. "What are you?" he asked angrily. His hand clenched into fists. Glancing at Kim again, his anger bubbled even more. Jack lowered himself back onto the ground and leaned down until his face was a mere inches away from. "I love you," he whispered softly to her. Then he took a risk by pressing his lips to hers.

He felt something.

It flowed through his vines as he grasped onto Kim. Jack quickly pulled away. Octis was staring at him wide-eyed efore he bursted out laughing. "Do you think that's going to do anything?" His voice shook the trees. Just then, a bright light glowed. Jack looked down and noticed it was coming from the girl in his lap.

Golden sparks blew around her body as her eye flashed opened and beamed a light so bright, he had to look away. Her mouth opened and wispy white streams of smoke came out. After the glow stopped, Kim sat up and looked at her surroundings, her expression dazed.

Her skin was full and her eyes looked alive. The blond that used to be so thin and dirty was now thick and shiny. The clothes that had once looked ragged and filthy looked clean and new. "What happened?" she asked confused as she clutched her head. Just then Kim noticed that she was sitting on Jack's lap. First she blushed then hugged him tightly. "Thank you," kim whispered to him. "So much." Jack recovered from the hug and tightened his grip around her, kissing her hair.

Then they heard a shout. Turning, the two teenagers saw Octis standing there still but slowly fading. His glare remained on the two of them as he fully disappeared. Kim was practicaully shaking as she got to her feet. "Is he gone?" She asked the boy next to her. He nodded. "Yes he is," Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was dramatic. But I'm sure guys loved it. There will be one more chapter. Like an ending chapter.<strong>

**Sequel?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter! :(**

* * *

><p>Kim gripped Jack's hand tightly as she made her way to her locker. It was Friday: her first day back at school. After hours at home the night before hugging and crying, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford explained to the principal that she wasn't really dead but had been kidnapped.<p>

Which was kinda true.

"Don't worry," Jack told her comfortingly as she did her combination. It had been her old locker, so Kim knew the number by heart. She had all her old classes, her boyfriend being in only two of them. English and Art. Jack had told her that two of his friends Milton and Jerry were in her History class. And that they were harmless. Other than that, she was alone in her other classes.

Just as Kim was pulling out her Math books for first period, there was a loud high pitched squeal before she was nearly knocked to the ground. The blond threw her arms out and stabled herself by grasping onto the handel of her locker. "Oh my god," a voice exclaimed loudly.

Grace.

Kim mentally breathed in a sigh of relief. "Hey," she said as they hugged properly. "It's great to see you." Grace let go and squealed. "Amy will be so glad your back. We all thought that..." Grace trailed off, not finishing her sentence. But everybody knew what she meant. Kim just gave her a sad smile and adjusted the books in her hand.

"So I see you got yourself a boyfriend," Grace said, looking for something to change the subject. Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around Kim's waist. "Yes she does," he said before kissing her sweetly. "Awww," Grace said happily when they pulled apart. "You guys are so cute together!" This caused them both to blush slightly.

Then the brunette stepped up to Jack. "But just remember this," she said threateningly. "If you even think about hurting Kim, I will do more than that to you." Jack nodded his head quickly to her. She smiled at them and gave Kim another hug before walking off. Kim let out a laugh. "She sure showed you," she said as the bell rang. "See you at lunch," Jack said before kissing her cheek and walking off.

* * *

><p>The day had gone pretty well so far. Kim learned in her third period (History) that Jerry usually got detention and that Milton was kind of a nerd, but that he had a girlfriend named Julie. The blond thought she had a Julie in her second period class (P.E.).<p>

It was now lunch and the room had a positive buzz running through it. Kim smiled at her old friends as she passed them and made her way toward the lunch table where Jack was sitting.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to him and kissed her quickly. "Woah," said someone to her right. "There's a girl sitting here." Turning, Kim saw that it was a African-American boy with braces. "Hi," she greeted with a smile. "I'm Kim." They shook hands. "The name's Eddie."

"So Kim's gonna be joining our dojo soon," Jack annouced as he picked at his food. "Swag," Jerry said as he fixed his beanie. "We finally get a girl to join." "And I was a black belt in my other dojo," Kim said with a proud smirk before sipping her strawberry milk. "We are yellow belts," Milton exclaimed as he gestured between Jerry, Eddie, and himself. "Jack is a black belt, too." Kim nodded, even though she knew that from her little trip to the dojo with the brunette before.

As the lunch bell rang, the group seperated. When Jack and Kim made their way toward English, the blond stepped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" her boyfriend asked worriedly. She pointed a shaky finger toward a classroom entrance. Standing there was a slight transparent girl with wild red hair and a ragged black dress. Jack groaned.

"Not again."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is a little bit funnier than my other ones. And now this story comes to an end. :.(<strong>

**But don't worry a sequel with happen. Just not until I finish some other stories first.**


End file.
